


En el aire

by madammedarkside



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammedarkside/pseuds/madammedarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el beso en la cancha, Jude piensa en las consecuencias. Zero le dice que no se preocupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el aire

Jude todavía no se lo creía. Mientras se besaban en la cancha de baloncesto, no pensaron en las consecuencias pero en cuanto pararon para coger aire y mirararse el uno al otro, notaron las miradas a su alrededor. Lionel estaba sonriendo con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, a su lado un reportero sujetando el micrófono totalmente sorprendido. Giraron sus cabezas por todo el estadio y se encontraron con la mirada de odio de Jelena, la máxima sorpresa de Terrence y Pete, la sonrisa amigable de Derek y la boca abierta de Asha y Kyle. Los demás jugadores y bailarinas se encontraban en distintos niveles de shock.  
En cuanto se separaron, los reporteros de todo el estadio les miraron y empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, pero Jude cogió la mano de Zero y lo llevó hacia su despacho, donde cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
Allí Jude empujó a Zero contra la puerta y empezó a besarle de nuevo. Enseguida empezaron a quitarse la ropa, estaban desesperados por tocar el cuerpo del otro. Zero esaba sudoroso tras el partido y la camiseta se le pegaba al pecho, haciendo la tarea algo mas difícil, pero ambos tenían práctica y ganas, sobre todo muchas ganas.  
Tras deshacerse del traje de Jude y de los pantalones de Zero, siguieron besandose y tocandose, como si hubieran sido meses y no semanas las que habían pasado sin hacerlo. Jude murmuraba el nombre de Zero entre beso y beso, hasta que él le corrigió "llámame Gideon". La siguiente vez, mientras se desprendían de su ropa interior Jude lo hizo y Zero le miró como nunca antes. Le dio un beso e invirtió posiciones, empujando a Jude cara a la puerta. Zero siguió besando la espalda ancha de Jude, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos.

Llegaron al apartamento de Jude tres horas después del partido, y milagrosamente pudieron hacerlo sin ningún contratiempo. Encendieron la televisón y se dieron cuenta de que eran noticia nacional, su beso se reproducía en todos los canales.  
\- Somos noticia, Jude.- Comentó Zero.Jude miró la televisión y frunció el ceño.  
\- Lo somos. Tendrás hacer una rueda de prensa cuanto antes, para minimizar los daños en tu imagen. Puedes decir que fue la adrenalina del momento, o que fui yo. Lo que quieras, pero tenemos que minimizar lo máximo posible las reacciones negativas.  
Jude estaba muy serio, y algo triste. Sabía que la felicidad de estar públicamente con Zero no iba a durar mucho y que aunque él sí quería ser el novio de Zero públicamente, no era lo mejor para la carrera deportiva del jugador.  
\- Ya no eres mi agente, Jude. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.- dijo Zero en un tono serio. Después fue hasta la habitación -¿vienes?  
Jude se quedó boquiabierto pensando que Zero se había vuelto loco.  
-¿Pero no te importa lo que está pasando? ¡Tu carrera está en juego! No puedes estar como si nada, tenemos que arreg-Zero se había acercado rápidamente a Jude y le había besado, haciendo que se callara eficazmente. Sonrió.  
\- Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es ir a la cama con mi novio ¿vale? Mañana nos ponemos a pensar, pero apaga el modo agente y enciende el modo novio, ya.-Jude asintió sin decir nada y lo siguió hasta la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir en español cuando veo la serie en inglés se me hace difícil, siento que no capto la esencia demasiado bien.  
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
